Because Dragons
by tonberrys
Summary: In the days leading up to Charlie leaving home for Romania, he and his little sister share a sibling moment. Ginny will miss him when he's gone.


This was written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): Assignment #9, Sex Ed, Task 4 \- Write about someone embracing changes around them or within them.

Other Hogwarts prompts are listed in the author's note at the end.

* * *

 **Because Dragons**

* * *

Curled up on the sofa, Ginny had jammed herself against the crook of its arm, hugging a pillow large enough to tuck neatly under her chin. On the other sofa, her older brother Charlie was splayed out from end to end. The pillow he held was smashed against his face, but he wasn't snoring, so Ginny guessed that he was probably still awake… and he was still breathing, so must not have smothered himself.

"Charlie?" she started, which was answered by a little grunt from beneath her brother's pillow. "How long will you be gone?"

Even as she said the words, she felt a little bit guilty. Ginny knew their mum had asked Charlie four times in the past four days if he was sure he wanted to go to Romania, as if he would suddenly decide that dragons were no longer the coolest thing in the world. He had not said that and never would say that, but sadness tickled at the back of her throat, all the same.

"It's not really for a specific amount of time," Charlie said, voice only half-muffled this time as he moved the pillow from his face to fit under his head. "But it's kind of like being off at school, right? I'll still come back for holidays like Bill does."

Maybe that should have been reassuring, but even though most of her siblings went off to school for months at a time, it had felt different, knowing Bill was far away in Egypt… Fascinating, but different in a bit of a sad way. Romania was really far too.

Her frown must have said that because Charlie got up from his spot and plopped down next to her instead. "What's eating you?"

Ginny shrugged. "I know it's going to be really cool… Getting to raise and tame dragons is your dream, but…" She finally looked at his face, pulling her knees up to her chest to hug them along with the pillow. "You're not tired of living here with us, are you?"

Charlie looked at her for a second before a laugh burst out. "What makes you think that?"

"It's just that both you and Bill are _fleeing the country_ ," Ginny began, a little sad and also a little petulant. "Besides, Percy said you were probably tired of having to watch us all the time."

"Percy worries too much," Charlie said, but a lopsided smile was still on his face as he shook his head. "But I'm not running _from_ everything here at home. I'm running _towards_ the most amazing opportunity I could have ever hoped for." He reached over and mussed her hair; sometimes it was annoying, but this time, it made Ginny smile a little. "It's a bit mad around here, but that's just part of family. Mad but great."

"Not great enough to stay?"

Charlie snorted. "Your guilt trip isn't going to work on me, kid. Did Mum promise you sweets if you talked me out of it?"

"No, but she would probably give me some if I told her it worked," Ginny quipped back, and Charlie reached over to tug on her nose.

"Don't count on it," he said with an infectious smile that was making her feel at least a little better. "I'll send you some Romanian sweets instead."

"Will there be any to send from the sanctuary?"

"They might be dragon sweets. That has to be better."

"I'm going to miss you."

"Come here. Give me a hug," Charlie said, holding out his arms and tugging her over into a tight squeeze, pillow and all. "I'm going to miss you too."

"Will you write, once you get settled?" she asked, more confidence coming back to her voice as she sat up again just a moment later, tucking her socked feet under her. "I want to help you come up with names for the dragons."

"Deal," Charlie agreed with a crisp nod. "For some of them, at least. I have a lot of names to go through too."

Brightening, Ginny nodded back, and in her mind, she began to picture all the dragons her brother would get to work with in Romania, each breed with its own set of quirks. As far as it was, Charlie would love it, she knew, and probably the dragons wouldn't eat him.

Probably.

* * *

 **Additional Author's Notes**

* * *

 **Applicable Hogwarts Prompts:**

Assignment #9, Sex Ed, Task 4 \- Write about someone embracing changes around them or within them  
Insane House Challenge \- 897. (trait) Easy-Going  
365 Day Challenge \- 163. (item) Socks  
Marauders' Map \- 229. (object) Sofa, 243. (object) Socks  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Incubus/Succubus in Mali \- 38. (word) Dream, 61. Write about a large family  
Slytherin Speed Challenge (72 Hours) Buttons, Yellow \- 1. (setting) The Burrow  
Writing Club, Character Appreciation, Both \- 29. (trait) Cool  
Writing Club, Lizzy's Loft, Brizzy Voices \- 10. (trait) Redhead  
Writing Club, Amber's Attic, St. Elmo's Fire \- 2. Write about someone worrying about the future  
Writing Club, Count Your Buttons \- 1. (song) Firework - Katy Perry  
Writing Club, Lyric Alley, "You Don't Own Me" \- 15. I'm free and I love to be free  
Writing Club, Em's Emporium, Snuggling in Blankets - 1. (theme) Comfort  
Writing Club, Angel's Arcade, Crash Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot \- 4. (relationship) Big brother/Little sister, (character) Charlie Weasley, (dialogue) Give me a hug  
Writing Club, Lo's Lowdown, Character Based Prompts, Foggy Nelson \- C2. Write about someone with a big family  
Writing Club, Bex's Bazaar, Thor \- 5. Write about problems between siblings  
Autumn Seasonal Challenges, Air Element, Air Prompts \- (quote) "I love the feeling of the fresh air on my face and the wind blowing through my hair." - Evel Knievel  
Autumn Seasonal Challenges, Audrey's Dessert Challenge, Sponge Flavors, Carrot \- (character) Ginny Weasley  
Autumn Seasonal Challenges, Ravenclaw Prompts \- (trait) Original

Word Count - 727


End file.
